carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormcloud
STORMCLOUD |-| Info & Backstory = Basic Info Backstory Stormcloud awoke to the battle cries of cats. She looked around and realized she was the only one left in the warriors den. Slept in again... She thought, disappointed in herself. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes, flexed her claws, and bounded out of the warriors den into the midst of a fight. Rogues were everywhere. She knew they outnumbered her Clan. She leaped onto a rogue who was about to kill her beloved mother. The rogue threw her off and into a boulder. She yowled, pained as she watched her mother die. "NO!" She yowled, but her body was too numb to move. She heard her leader's shriek get cut off. She was one of the few cats who knew this was his last life, and now, he was dead. Several rogues came up to her, and they muttered to one another. She couldn't catch anything they said as she fell into unconsciousness. Stormcloud awoke, scenting rogues everywhere. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She realized she was in a... barn. "Hi," Came a voice next to her. She slightly jumped. "I'm Fang. Who are you?" "I-I'm Stormcloud..." Stormcloud meowed, wondering if she should have answered. "Great. Nice to meet you Stormcloud," Fang meowed. Stormcloud turned her head and saw Fang was a white tom with a lighter gray underbelly and... soft? green eyes. "What do you rogues want with me?" She asked. "Ah, we took you prisoner. I guess Death wants to train you and make you one of his, since you barely fought." "D-Death?" "Yeah, that's our leader. She has a very bad history with Clans and cats in general." "Like what?" "I don't know if she would be happy if I told you." "Fang! Get down here!" A she-cat's voice yowled. "Coming!" Fang replied. "Sorry Storm, I gotta see what Death wants." "It's Stormcloud..." Stormcloud growled as Fang padded to see Death. Many moons later of endless training, hunting, and being yelled at, Stormcloud collapsed into her nest. It really wasn't a nest, it was just a few pieces of hey in one spot. The floor below and some of the hay were stained red with blood. Stormcloud looked at the barn door longingly, sick of this place. Escape was impossible, for there were always four guards on watch. She watched as a guard brought in a sparrow, mouse, and two voles. She leaned closer, and saw him deposit eight death berries next to the prey. He padded away to talk to the others. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Death had told her to give the guards each a piece of prey at moonhigh. She glanced out one of the broken "windows," as Fang had told her. It was almost moonhigh. Quickly and quietly, Stormcloud tiredly padded to the prey and death berries. She stuffed two berries in each of the prey's mouth, then hauled all four pieces to the guards. "Death told me to bring you each a piece of prey," Stormcloud grunted once the prey was set down next to them. "Oh really?" One of the guards, a she-cat, meowed, glaring at the prey suspiciously. "Yes, really. Go ahead and ask her, and while your at it, get yelled at," Stormcloud snapped. The she-cat glanced at the other three guards. They shook their heads. "Fine, but if we fall asleep or ANYTHING, we're gonna tell Death exactly what happened." Stormcloud started back to her nest, but swerved to the shadows. Soon the guards were finished with the prey, and they were convulsing terribly. Their mouths were open, but no sounds could come out. Soon they fell to the floor, clawing at their necks. Blood spilled on the floor, and she smirked, figuring everyone would think they fought each other or killed themselves. Then she made her escape. She leaped over them and the blood, and dashed outside the barn. She rolled around in a nearby patch of garlic, then ran, ran, and ran. Far away from the rogues, from the barn, from Death. Soon she was lost in the dark, far, far away on a moor. She found a shrub and crawled under it, exhausted, tired, and hungry. She closed her eyes, and just as it started to rain, she drifted off into the first peaceful slumber she had for many moons. Many seasons have passed. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Stormcloud. Maybe it was only a couple moons. She was wide awake from when she awoke in the morning, and went to sleep at night. She had fought many one-on-one battles, and winning thanks to the moves Death and the others had forced her to do. She was fending well. One day, she found herself caught in a storm. She was lying underneath a shallow cave indented into a cliff. She tried to sleep, but sleep seemed many moons away. Everything was way too loud. Stormcloud huddled into a ball against the wall, trying to sleep again. Everything had gone quiet, and she rolled onto her other side, being awakened by sunlight streaming into the cave. The storm had stopped thankfully, and all that remained was a soothing, morning dew. She shook herself, for some of the rain had landed onto her. Then Stormcloud arose, and padded out of the cave. She entered a forest, and then saw a lot of carnation. She tilted her head at the beautiful sight, and padded into it. Then, she found herself face to face with a small, black she-cat... |-| Descriptions = Personality Fierce fighter, well at hunting, doesn't interact with kits much, usually stubborn. Loves her long-lost brother. Description Statistics |-| Likes & Dislikes= Likes Colors Gray, White, Orange, Green, Black, Blue, Aqua, Purple, Red Scents Carnation, Roses, Seawater, Oak Trees, Maple Trees, Honey, Rain, Friends Prey Mouse, Fish, Vole, Rabbit, Lizard Weather Mild Temperatures, Rainfalls, Partially Cloudy Days, Sunny Days Seasons Newleaf, Greenleaf Activities Hunting, Swimming, Patrolling, Sparring Dislikes Colors Pink, Dark Brown Scents Thunderpaths, Monsters, Rogues, Canines, Crow-food, Twolegs, Badger, Fox, Traitors Prey Sparrow, Shrew, Water Shrew, Snakes Weather Freezing Temperatures, Heavy Downpours, Extreme Heat Seasons Leaf-Bare Activities Climbing |-| Favorites & Fears = Fears Badger Fox Monsters Family in Dark Forest Getting Lost Favorites |-| Friends & Family = Family Friends |-|Quotes = "Some cats still care about you, even if you don't. They've known you a long time, so you aren't alone. No cat ever is, even if she or he feels like it." ~Stormcloud to Silverlight "You'll never take me alive Twolegs and rogues! ESPECIALLY YOU, PIECE OF FOX-DUNG. DEATH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" ~Stormcloud to Icicle after being woken up by her from nightmares |-| Gallery = Stormcloud.png|Stormcloud (made on DollDivine) Stormy 2.0.png|Stormcloud by Clodelano Free_cat_lineartd_by_boogamouse-d6t0541-sig-by-MoonInk.png|Stormcloud sig by MoonInk Category:StarClan Cats Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warriors